


Rozen Challenges and Prompts for All Writers

by BlackroseQueen



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime, Challenges, Fantasy, Gaming, Too many ideas for one person, Xovers - Freeform, andventure, idfk, si-fi, what is wrong with my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseQueen/pseuds/BlackroseQueen
Summary: These are challenges and story prompts for all who enjoy making fiction an making their own worlds based on how they think a story should go.There will be a new challenge or prompts every other day.So if you're looking for some new ideas or a new challenge this is your one stop shop.





	1. The Dragon Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you take up my challenges or prompts

**_The Dragon Challenge_ **

_Turning the main character into a dragon or dragon hybrid and having them live out their story while not deviating far from cannon timeline._

 

* * *

**_Rules_ **

**_Only Characters of Bleach, YuGiOh, Fate Stay, DBZ, Transformers (Humans Only), Yu Yu Hakusho, KH Reborn, Shaman King, Buffy, Persona, Megaman, SSB, Digimon, and Ranma can be used._ **

 

**_You Must keep original Cannon powers and abilities, but you Can Also add new ones and change situations._ **

 

**_Characters chosen must suffer through a MPD (Multi Personality Disorder) or an Insanity fit that lasts at least half or most of the story._ **

 

**_You must make the character hoard or be possessive of certain items or people._ **

 

**_All events in canon Must happen. They can be altered to fit he story though._ **

 

**_Characters CANNOT have any relationship but familial. Mate or Mates if any can only be decided by story completion._ **

 

**_Story cannot be less than forty chapters._ **

 

**_Other Universe Mechanics can be added, but Timeline must follow their cannon as well._ **

 

**_Characters cannot be So OP that they can curb stomp everything in their way._ **

 

**_Final Story Arc Must involve an unknown plot twist or a cause of shock/horror to the character._ **

 

**_Extras_ **

**_Other characters can be changed but the limit is twenty._ **

 

**_Story has an Omake every three to five chapters._ **

 

**_Other creatures can be used, but only twelve species._ **

 

**_No Black or White style world views, character is neutral and only cares for the innocent._ **

 

**_Character has a hidden talent._ **

 

**_You can kill off certain characters early, but someone else must complete their part of the story arc of the timeline._ **

 

 


	2. Cannon Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Number 2 folks. Have fun with this one.

_**Cannon Challenge** _

_Cannon? What cannon? IDK That._

* * *

 

_**Rules** _

_Pick a series for your story then choose a character in it and say Fuck Cannon._

 

_Have them be neutral or the opposite of their cannon self._

 

_Story must pass as serious, but have a feel of a crack fic._

 

_Characters must not be OP, but can be meta or 4th wall breakers._

 

_Must have a reason for screwing with that cannon story line._

 

_No crossovers, references are fine though._

 

_Weird deaths are Mandatory!_

 

_Must have a plot to the story._

 

_No character bashing._

 

_**Extras** _

 

_Chosen character must have insanity as their alibi._

 

_Sand bagging for hilarity._

 

_Song omakes._

 

_Visits to the cannon timeline._

 

_Fucking with authority._

_( use your imagination for this ^.^ )_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
